Bilbo Baggins
* Bilbo * Master Baggins * The Hobbit * Uncle Bilbo (by Kili, Pippin, Merry and Frodo) * Master Burglar (Thorin Oakenshield) * The Hobbit * The Halfling (Thranduil and Thorin Oakenshield) * Bilbo Took * Thief in the Shadows and Barrel rider (Smaug) * Mr. Boggins (Kíli) |species = Hobbit|gender = Male|job = * Burglar of Thorin's Company (formerly)|height = 4'6"|hair color = * Light Brown (currently) * White (formerly)|eye color = Hazel|residence = * Middle Earth (Formerly) * Enchanted Forest (Formerly) * Land Without Magic **Storybrooke, Maine|actor = * Martin Freeman (young)|episode count = * 98|first = * "Pilot" (mentioned) * "Broken" (first physical appearance)|family = * Belladonna Took (Mother) * Bungo Baggins (Father) * Gerontius Took (Maternal Grandfather) * Adamanta Chubb (Maternal Grandmother) * Mungo Baggins (Paternal Grandfather) * Laura Grubb (Maternal Grandmother) * Lavender Grubb (Paternal Great-Aunt) * Hildigrim Took (Maternal Uncle) * Mirabella Took (Maternal Aunt) * Primula Brandybuck (Maternal Cousin) * Frodo Baggins (Maternal Frist Cousin Once Removed/Second Cousin Once Removed)}} Bilbo Baggins is one of the two main protagonists of Once Upon a Time in Middle-Earth starting in season 2 (along with Emma Swan) Before the series, in Middle-earth, Bilbo was selected by Gandalf the Grey to become the burglar in Thorin Oakenshield's company. However, after the quest was over, Bilbo lost Thorin during the Battle of the Five Armies, leaving Bilbo heartbroken and also raising his nephew, Frodo Baggins. At around one hundred and thirty one years old, Bilbo was restored to the age of forty and was found in the Enchanted Forest by Mulan. In Series Two, Bilbo meets Emma Swan and her mother, Snow White and finally reunited with Thorin and his old friends from Middle-earth. He soon learns that he is the product of true love after Cora tries to pull his and Emma's hearts out but was unable to do it. Bilbo goes on many misadventures with Emma, such as finding Rumplestiltskin's son and finding a way to get back to the Enchanted Forest. In series three, Bilbo, along with Thorin Oakenshield, Balin, Pippin, Frodo, Sam, and Merry go to rescue Bilbo is a member of the [[Baggins family|'Baggins family']] and the Took clan. He also became a member of the Thorin Oakenshield and Company. Early life Bilbo was born on September 22, 1900 (LWM timeline; 2990 in Middle-earth time) out of true love to Belladonna Took and Bungo Baggins. As a child, Bilbo used to watch Gandalf throw off fireworks on Mid-summer's eve or during Bilbo's grandfather's party. Throughout Once Upon a Time in Middle-Earth series Bilbo finds his youth restored to him again, but instead of waking in Future Middle-Earth, Bilbo is in the Enchanted Forest. While there, he becomes friends with Philip and Mulan after saving their lives and welcome him to join them. Later, he meets his nephews' friends, Snow White and Emma Swan. Not wanting to be in the Forest, he goes with them and finds Thorin and all his deceased friends resurrected. Relationships See Bilbo Baggins/Relationships. * Belladonna Took (Mother) * Bungo Baggins (Father) * Gerontius Took (Maternal Grandfather) * Adamanta Chubb (Maternal Grandmother) * Mungo Baggins (Paternal Grandfather) * Laura Grubb (Maternal Grandmother) * Lavender Grubb (Paternal Great-Aunt) * Hildigrim Took (Maternal Uncle) * Mirabella Took (Maternal Aunt) * Primula Brandybuck (Maternal Cousin) * Frodo Baggins (Maternal Frist Cousin Once Removed/Second Cousin Once Removed) Friends/Allies * Emma Swan * Regina Mills - Former enemy * Snow White * Prince Charming * Zelena - Former enemy * Thorin and Company - Teammates ** Thorin Oakenshield - Leader/best friend ** Balin ** Dwalin ** Fili ** Kili ** Bifur ** Bofur ** Bombur ** Dori ** Nori ** Ori ** Oin ** Gloin * Fellowship of the Ring ** Gandalf ** Aragorn ** Legolas ** Gimli ** Samwise Gamgee ** Frodo Baggins ** Pippin Took ** Merry Brandybuck Enemies * Azog the Defiler * Sauron * Tho Powers and abilities * Magic of True Love and Light Magic: 'As the result of True Love birth, Bilbo is capable of using magic. It is revealed that Bilbo is born of the true love between Bungo Baggins and Belladonna Took. Regina helps Bilbo learn the basics of magic, with Gandalf helping him with the light magic ** '''True Love's Kiss: ' A magical kiss that can break any curse as long its fueled by True Love. True Love is not limited to romantic relationship but can also extend to a friend or a family member ** '''Immunity to Heart Removal: Bilbo discovers that he has the immunity to heart removal. This is shown when Cora attempts to rip out Bilbo's heart, but is unable to do it as Bilbo resists the witch's magic. ** 'Telekinesis: '''manipulating objects or people without physically touching. ** '''Pyrokinesis: '''able to create, control, and manipulate fire, often in a form of lighting a candle or a flame/fire-related spell. ** '''Healing: ' When it comes to healing, Bilbo is able to heal any visible wound. However, Bilbo will not be able to fully heal a wound from Excalibur. Abilities '''Expert Marksman: '''Bilbo knows archery more than modern day weapons. '''Sword-fighting: '''Bilbo has excelled in sword fighting after being taught by Thorin, later David and Aragorn. Weaknesses Though Bilbo has become good at magic, he has however had a lot of weaknesses going on. One is the '''Law of Magic. '''Like any other witch or warlock, Bilbo cannot bring back the dead, make people fall in love or travel back in time. However, only Zelena and Emma succeeded in going back in time. If Bilbo leaves Storybrooke, or lives in a land without magic, he will be utterly powerless. Also if Bilbo has one of the enchanted cuffs then his magic is blocked and Bilbo is utterly powerless again. Home/Other Residents * Middle-Earth (formerly) ** The Shire (formerly) *** Bagshot Row (formerly) **** Bag End (Formerly) ** Rivendell (Formerly) *** His chambers (formerly) ** Erebor (formerly) ** Grey Havens (formerly) * Enchanted Forest (formerly) ** The Safe Haven (formerly) * Land Without Magic ** Storybrook, Maine *** Blanchard Apartment (formerly) *** Oakenshield and Baggins Apartment * Underworld (formerly) ** Underbrooke (formerly) *** Blanchard Apartment (formerly) * World Behind the Mirror (briefly) * Land without Magic (formerly) Bilbo Baggins promitional.png bilbo sating.png BilboReturnsHome.jpg Bilbo-Baggins-the-hobbit-the-desolation-of-smaug.gif Bilbo parlay.png BILBOBAGGINS1.jpg BilboB7.png BilboBaggins4.jpg BilboDOS.png Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Took Family Category:Baggins Family Category:Characters‏‎ Category:Characters of the Middle-Earth Saga